The Heart Never Lies
by ThePrimusLune
Summary: Follow Lily and James as they try to acquire a steady relationship, as they go from enemies to lovers. Please read the full, actual summary inside the story. I apologise profusely for my terrible summary, but I can assure you the story is far better.
1. The Story Begins

Because The Heart Never Lies by ThePrimusLune

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter has had Major edits to it on 0212/11.**

**This Chapter has had edits to it on 21/08/12.**

* * *

><p>Summary: Lily and James another fight, in a dark corridor all alone. At School, maybe in the dormitory and definitely in the common room, will Lily ever be rid of James and vise versa? Will they ever be out of eachothers heads? Will they ever be able to admit their feelings for one another and to themselves, first of all? What will take place? Only the story will tell...…stories better than the Summary, I should hope...<p>

Disclaimer: It's called FanFiction for a reason…Basically, J.K. Rowling owns the characters and anything you recognise from the books and _McFLY _owns the song below the _A/N_. Please Read and Review!

A/N A little FanFic I came up with, please be nice, it's my first one, after all! UNLESS YOU'RE EVIL *scans audience* Naahh, I think you're nice UNLESS YOU'RE NOT! *Dun Dun DUUUNNN*

* * *

><p>I decided to put in this song, I know it doesn't relate to the story, but it was my favourite song when I wrote this story, and the bottom line of the verse is quite fitting! Kinda...sorta... Just read the story will you!<p>

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_Because The Heart Never Lies_

_-McFLY_

* * *

><p>Lily Evans sat comfortably on the soft maroon armchair in front of the lively Gryffindor Common Room fire. Her flaming red hair shielding her angelic face from view as she bowed her head, attempting to read her Defence against the Dark Arts textbook, which lay comfortably in her lap, for an upcoming exam they were having the following week. Although, she was failing miserably, as she read the same paragraph over 3 times in her head, whilst not really taking in any of the information about how to conjure the vanishing charm. 'Evanesco', of course, she knew the incantation, but how to conjure it... There was quite a bit of noise in the Common Room, deciding that this was the cause of her inability to revise, she became more and more irritated with the ever-growing ruckus.<p>

She heard someone yell loudly, but that wasn't what annoyed her, what annoyed her was the vile and horrid sentence which was emitted from the mouth that needed to be washed out with soap several times. To put it short, it was a swear word, a horrid one at that, usually she wouldn't mind however this person was diminishing one of the Hogwarts professors. It was said ever so easily, as though it was just an ordinary word used in general chit chat, used by normal, civilised citizens it was said so calmly like the greeting of 'Hello' but it wasn't, Lily thought venomously. She was livid, to say the least, you could almost see the smoke emitting from her ears. That was it, she had had enough, Lily couldn't stand the noise, or the cursing of the professors any longer the anger boiled up inside her as the loud chattering continued and suddenly, she tossed her head back, and yelled, just loud enough for everyone to hear her;

'CAN YOU ALL PLEASE BE QUIET, SOME OF US MORE SENSIBLE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WORK HERE!' After all, it was around 11 o'clock at night, and they did have school tomorrow - not to mention double History of Magic which most of them would sleep in anyway, she was really doing them a favour, actually. They were ungrateful now, but they would thank her for it one day, maybe when they're working - possibly top rank - in the ministry (though this would be highly doubtful, with the lack of effort given by them currently!), she would be there, praise accepted with open arms…. None of them really seemed to realize the importance of this year, it was their 6th year at Hogwarts and just like her they should all be revising their butts off, to be frank, she was simply guiding them in the right direction.

"Calm down Lils" her best friend, Daphne, said from the armchair next to her, Daphne was one of the people who _should _have been revising but sadly, was not. Lily humphed and mumbled under her breath "Well they should…" and could see from the corner of her eye see Daphne roll her own green eyes, as she flipped her long brown hair over her slightly tanned shoulder.

After Lily's outburst, the noise in the Common Room started to die out, as the occupants of it started to disperse, with many curious looks in her direction. She was a Prefect, so most would be smart enough not to argue with her, they'd only land themselves in trouble.

With a huff, she returned to her book, but to no avail, as she suddenly realised – or rather admitted - the real reason she could not revise, her thoughts were constantly drifting off to one James Potter – James-Mischievous Smug Arrogant -Potter

'James Potter….' She muttered angrily under her breath as she suddenly shut her book with a loud snap, which made several heads swivel around in the now almost empty Common Room, coincidentally, one of them being James'. 'Everything is his fault!' She thought angrily, glaring into the fire, as though it was the one constantly finding its way into her thoughts.

"Why do I keep thinking of that insufferable, arrogant toe-rag" Lily exclaimed, loud enough for Daphne to hear

"Oh, you see my dear friend, there is a simple answer to that" Daphne interrupted in an attempt to answer her question, although, she was clearly wrong as far as Lily was concerned.

"Oh,really? Well, what is it then? Enlighten me, please."

"Oh, you know" Daphne dragged on, with a cheeky twinkle in her eye. She may be Lily's best friend, but boy did she wind her up! It was as though she was doing it on purpose.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't actually!" Lily answered back, annoyed. How was her own best friend capable of winding her up like this?

"Sweetheart, you can't be that clueless, you do know why, you're just afraid to admit it to yourself!" Daphne teased, enjoying every moment of Lily's torture "I suppose I might as well be out with it, it's quite simple really, love, you fancy Mr. James Potter"

"Oh-but-I-NO I DON'T" Lily spluttered herself to a stop, completely flustered. She took a second to regain her line of thought and started again, calmer this time, "Well, if your statement is true, which it is not, by the way, then how would I fancy someone with so many flaws? Hmm? Prove it"

"How should I know" Daphne retorted "You're the one who likes him, not me, my eyes are all for Black. It's obvious you like him, even an idiot can see that, the signs are all very clear, you see"

"NO I DON'T SEE-" Lily started she was outraged, but just as she was about to reply, Daphne continued, the smirk she knew so well never leaving her face much to Lily's complete annoyance. But also to her slight gratitude, as she realised she had nothing to retort back at her.

"His not-so-good qualities make you even more attracted to him"

"I'm not…" Lily replied quietly, for she had to admit, he was slightly more charming. As the years passed, he had become much less of an annoyance, while his rebellious demeanour was coming to be quite…_attractive_ it had truthfully grown on her. Suddenly, her anger came back into her, full force.

"I am not drawn to James Potter! How could I, he's an irritating toe rag, and a flirt, and there are no 'signs,' as you so wrongly put it. Who could ever fancy him? Just thinking about him makes my blood boil! What with the way he prances around the school, like he owns the place with that smug look on his face!"

"Honey, you honestly could name the all of the things that are wrong with him, but you would still fancy him nonetheless" Daphne chirped away happily, now inspecting her nails.

"Well, why don't I like him then? If I name all of the flaws within him maybe you'll see truth and understand why I despise him, though it is a never-ending list, now where was I…?" Lily lost her train of thought as she was too busy admiring the way he ruffled his hair, hand behind head, how he was so charming, even when he was making her rage inside…..Daphne sighed from next to her, growing tired of Lily's stubbornness.

"Ah yes," Lily said, regaining her line of thought "he always runs his hands through his hair, as if anyone notices or bloody well cares, it just makes him look even more arrogant and smug. He prances around the school with the Marauders, as if they're all that, if he ever see's someone he deems _fit_ he won't EVER leave them alone," she continued her ranting, almost aimlessly, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. Until she was rendered speechless "….and…and….."

"And….." Daphne groaned, she was growing even more exhausted of Lily and her stubbornness, and the fact that Lily had said the word 'bloody' was a big step for her, concerning her hatred for swearing. And was about to open her mouth to say something, as Lily had repeated herself on numerous occasions. But thought better of it when she noticed the glum look on Lily's face, as opposed to the furious one before, she decided that this was a great improvement, and thought better of opening her big mouth.

"And….."Lily thought as she secretly admired the way his eyes always shone with a cheeky gleam in his eyes whenever she caught him and the Marauders out at night, obviously breaking the rules – yet again-and the way he whipped his head around whenever called, while his raven locks would catch in the cool air, and smile at whoever had called him – unless it was a Slytherin, of course, particularly Sev. The way his face lit up whenever he saw her, his beautiful and charming smile, that had started to melt her heart, coming into view, the way he would always glare at whichever boy Lily was seen talking to, no matter who, and how he always grinned mischievously, whenever she caught him out-of-bounds at school….

"I fancy James Potter" she murmured, so quietly only Daphne could hear her, who was now grinning from ear to ear. A smile slowly creped upon Lily's flawless features as she repeated it over in her head. No matter how hard she tried, she knew in her heart, that it was true.

"N'aaaaw" Daphne slurred, triumphantly.

"Shut up" Lily snapped mockingly, although, she still had a large, goofy grin on her face, as she constantly repeated the words over in her head, instantly making her day brighten.

Almost as soon as she said this, she heard the most beautiful voice in the world, as her smile slowly grew and grew. However, this was much to Daphne's expense as the expression on her face was easily readable, as she was clearly basking in glory and was about to voice her triumph to Lily yet again, until….

'Hey Beautiful' the charming voice of James Potter said flirtatiously, with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

><p>THE END (Of Chapter 1)<p>

Weeelll, WHAT DID YOU THINK? Come on, don't leave me hanging, if you were cool you'd leave a review. OR ELSE. :D. SO, you better get to reviewing, pleeaassee! *Puppy dog eyes* O_O COME ON DON'T SAY NO TO THE LITTLE PUPPY!

~ThePrimusLune


	2. Out of the Common Room, into the Night

Because The Heart Never Lies by ThePrimusLune

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter Has Been Edited on 0212/11.**

**This Chapter Has Been Edited on 21/08/12.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Out of the Common Room, Into The Night<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This was going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist! The character's thoughts are usually mixed between Lily and James, this chapter is not only about Lily. Please read and review. IF you're COOL you'd re-…..we went through this last chapter….-.-

A/N2: This Chapter is dedicated to all of the people who reviewed my previous chapter, You guys inspired me to write a new chapter! (Sounds soppy..)

Disclaimer: If I was J.K.R, and I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing on _Fan_fiction? Answer: No! _McFLY_ owns the song:

* * *

><p><em>Some people fight, some people fall<br>Others pretend they don't care at all_

_-McFLY_

* * *

><p>And now; let the chapter commence!<p>

* * *

><p>Lily suddenly tensed up in her seat, her elated demeanour forgotten. What was she supposed to do now?<p>

_"Well, __say __'Hello' __at __least!"_ Daphne's voice snapped in her ear, her previously calm and cheery manner vanished. She wasn't about to let Lily to mess this up, now was she? She would get blamed for it anyway, it was her idea in the first place.

"I can't, I'm supposed to hate him!"

"But you don't, you love him!"

"I don't want him to know that do I!"

Their whispered argument was interrupted by a very confused James.

"Err…..Lily?" James asked cautiously, he didn't want to mess this up. That would ruin everything, including his plan…

"Well, I'm off, I'll leave you two in peace" Daphne grinned, making her way across to the other side of the common room, despite Lily's whispered protests. Daphne was clearly off to gossip with Sirius.

Reminding herself to scold Daphne later, she turned back to James 'What do you want James?' Lily asked, with a weary sigh. She was going to act as though nothing had happened in those few astounding minutes for her, as though she had not realized she was in love with James Potter. She was not going to give anyone the benefit of knowing _that. _As far as she was concerned, no one expected any thing more of their relationship than that Lily Evans hated James Potter, except for Daphne, ofcourse.

"Well….I…Err….." James stuttered _Snap __out __of __it __James! __You're __James __Potter, __you __can __do __anything!_ The voice in his head motivated him.

"James, if you are not going to say anything, and are just going to stand there like a fool; then please tell me, as I have better things to do than be wasting my time with you. We do have an exam tomorrow-" Lily was interrupted, once again, by James.

"Willyougooutwithme? James blurted out, oh dear; this was not going to be good, _what's __wrong __with __you __James, __what __happened __to __the __plan_? He scolded himself.

"Excuse me James? Didn't quite catch that" she stated coldly.

"Will-you-go-out-with-me" James said, clearly and slowly.

"I-" Lily was completely dumbfounded, she had just realized she had feelings for him…and he was already asking her out? This was all happening much too fast for her! She was just plain simple Lily, nothing spectacular, just a normal old girl! What was she to do? She couldn't let her guard down, she had to be cold, and act…._naturally._

"What?! I-uh-yeah-NO!" Lily practically yelled, she had caught the attention of all of the other occupants of the Common Room. Well, she thought; there was no going back now. As for the staring, she didn't appear to care at the moment.

"Lily, stop yelling!" James whispered, also noticing the attention that they were obtaining, but unlike her, it bothered him. "People are staring" he hissed.

"So what?" Lily snarled "You came here, neither did I ask you to come here, nor do I want you here." She suddenly felt bad, James had actually made an effort to ask her out, as opposed to his general yells of "Oi, Evans, date me?" however she merely yelled at him, but it's not like she could say yes, she didn't want anyone knowing about her little crush, and she was sure it would go away, she could still not quite comprehend why she liked him. Plus, he probably didn't like her anyway, he was just trying her out, he could date anyone he liked and he always did, he just wouldn't take no for an answer and was just trying to get her to say yes. Lily concluded this as her reasoning, and accepted it as a valid answer, and so carried on the way she was previously.

While James was rendered speechless and left to gape like a goldfish out of water; Lily had realised that she too was starting to get agitated by the crowd of onlookers. After thinking a tad bit about it, she came to the best conclusion; she whipped her head around to glare at all of the onlookers and bellowed "Don't you lot have something better to do!" Her intentions were not acquired, instead, making the onlookers more eager to see what was about to take place in the generally uneventful Common Room.

Lily let out an infuriated growl, and turned her head back to James; who was unsurprisingly _still _gaping at her, and hissed "Come on, follow me, and do try to keep up." And with that, she grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him out of the Common Room.

"Lily," James whispered, obviously regaining his ability of speech, after a few moments of wandering uselessly around the Castle, "where are we going?"

'I don't know, nor do I care, as long as we're out of there I'm fine' Lily said confidently, although, on the inside she was burning with apprehension. She wasn't supposed to be outside after hours, it wasn't allowed…..

"Alright then, you follow _me"_ James replied, and in a split second he had wrenched his arm out of Lily's' grip and instead grasped _her_ by her elbow, had swivelled around and started hastily walking in the opposite direction. Now it was Lily's turn to be flabbergasted to the extent of not having the ability to talk, or at least string together legible sentences.

"Where-What-You-?" Lily stuttered

"Don't worry; I know exactly where I'm going." James replied, smugly.

As they walked, they stumbled upon one Mrs. Norris, her yellow lamp-like eyes shining. James quickly shooed her off, she shifted slightly, but quickly acquired her previous position, determined not to move. Glaring at him, as if threatening him should he make another move, her eyes almost daring him to do so. James paid no attention to this, so he simply shooed her off; yet again, this time she scampered away, but not without throwing a backwards glare at him, that same threatening glare he had seen on numerous occasions before, but this time, with a hidden glint of more annoyance and hate in them; one which he was not familiar with. The usual glare simply showing her hate, her eyes speaking more words then would have been possible in speech, had she been able to talk that is, saying: _You'd __better __watch __out, __I've __got __my __eyes __on __you, __and __your __about __to __be __sorry __you __crossed __paths __with __me!_ Before continuing off, obviously to find Filch. James' face seemed expressionless; but his eyes told a different story, as they quickened their pace towards their destination, still unknown to Lily.

They turned a sharp corner, then:

"In here" James said gruffly, his _amazing_ location, turning out to be Filchs' broom closet. After they had both scrambled into the petite and cramped closet, Lily instantly fired up, trying to put aside the fact that those wondrous eyes of his once again had that mischievous gleam in them.

"What are we doing here? It's against the rules! We're not supposed to be here! What if someone finds us here! What if _Filch _finds us here! What if-" her rant was interrupted by James, for the 3rd time that night.

"It was _your _idea to come out of the Common Room!" James retorted, completely abandoning his plan and soft approach, it wasn't his fault she was so bloody persistent on starting a fight with him!

"What; so you'd rather be in there feeling like you're an animal in a zoo?" Lily retorted back.

"No-"

"Then stop complaining!" Lily yelled

"I'm not the one complaining you are!"

"How!"

Their soon-to-be full scale row was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps; to their utter dismay, coming in their direction.

"This is all your fault" Lily hissed, after ensuring that James could hear them too, by pointing silently to the door.

"_My _fault? How's this _my _fault!" James hissed back after turning his head back towards her. _I __can't __get __caught_ he thought, he'd done this a million times, and never got caught, although, on those times, he wasn't with Lily Evans, the most argumentative girl he'd ever laid eyes on...

_'She's __only __argumentative __because __she's __with __you, __genius' _the voice in his head snapped

_'You're __not __helping!'_ James replied, of course he knew that; he fancied her, after all!

Lily didn't have time to retort, as the door was thrown open, now just about hanging on it's hinges after smacking onto the hard stone wall, and standing there, in the doorway of the broom closet, was a wheezing hunchbacked man, the figures veins were prominent and his bulging eyes were a pale light colour. His jowls were quivering and he had thin grey hair.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Argus Filch, shaking with anger, with Mrs. Norris in tow, her yellow lamp-like eyes almost glittering in triumph.

* * *

><p>Hehe, I like cliffhangers! xD<p>

Please review! Or else, Mrs. Norris will be out to get you!

Review if you liked!

DON'T THROW BOOKS AT ME *Dodges thrown books* You guys are mean...*dodges more thrown books*

Thanks for Reading!

Ta-ta for now!

*Runs away from several thrown books*

~ ThePrimusLune o.o MEEOOW


	3. Back to the Common Room

The Heart Never Lies by ThePrimusLune

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter has been Edited on 2108/12.**

* * *

><p>Back to the Common Room - Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SORRY! Alright, alright, go ahead; kill me, I KNOW I haven't updated in AGES I've just kept putting it off! But, look, I'M BACK, that's good enough, right? *Dodges thrown book* _Right?_ *Dodges several thrown books* I'll update soon next time? *Runs away from lots of books thrown*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or J.K. Rowlings world, I just play in it

* * *

><p>Lily and James trekked their way down the corridor in tow of Filch. Heads bowed and not uttering a single word to one another. They slowly dragged their feet awaiting the consequences of what James deemed 'quiet arguing' but what turned out to be a full-scale row, yelling included.<p>

'Why is it that every time I talk to Lily we end up fighting?' James asked himself in annoyance and guilt. 'I got her into trouble, she'll never like me now, not that there was much of a chance of her liking me before, that is, little Miss. Perfect Evans, never in trouble is she!'

'You really mucked up this time, Potter' the voice in his head accused

'Hey hey now! You're the one who made me do this in the first place'

He argued with himself the whole way to Filch's room, occasionally throwing worried glances at Lily, who seemed to be refusing to look up. The guilt within him grew with each step he took.

They slowly entered Filch's room, Lily scanning it as they did; it was her first time in there, being a star pupil. She noted it smelled vaguely of fried fish. It was a dimly lit room with a single oil lamp hanging from the low ceiling, there were filing cabinets which she could only assume were filled with the students of Hogwarts and their misdeeds, Lily shuddered to think what hers would say after this, she doubted she even had one as of yet, this was the first time she was in trouble. And the _only_ time, for that matter, she had no intentions of coming back in here.

"Well, sit down then" Filch said gruffly, plopping down on the other side of the desk as he did, a puff of dust emitting from the chair as he sat.

They each reluctantly took their seats. Before they had a chance to utter a single word, Filch began with a start.

"Well well well, I see Mr. Potter here has taken to recruiting new members for his little 'rebel group' where are the other three Potter? Finally realised that acting like idiots won't get them anywhere? I suppose that's unlikely, Mr. Black seems to be the only one worse than the likes of you.…' Filch said, remorse entwining in his speech "Now, who might this be? I've never seen _you _here, I suppose there's a first for everything, or rather, everyone….-"

Filch was interrupted by the frightened and rushed voice of Lily.

"Mr. Filch, sir, please, understand, I was no part of these shenanigans! I was merely trapped into his wrong-doings! He dragged me there-" James rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat, he was enjoying the show.

"Ah, no escaping this one Missy, I've had many excuses thrown at me by outlaws like you, and I've never accepted any of them, and you're not going to be the first-"

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, no excuses! Lurking about in the hallways after dark, if I had it my way, you'd be hanging by your wrists in the dungeons faster than you can come up with another excuse, I'll never forget the joy of hearing the screams…."

Lily looked at James nervously, his calm demeanour never failed to amaze Lily, now of all times was surprising, though he had probably been in this situation a number of times, probably with some other girl…She was just another girl, nothing special to him…

"Oh, Filchy you old sod, just give us a _punishment _and be done with it! Your dreaming is wasting golden flirting time.." James said swiftly, making a blush crawl its way up Lily's face.

"You dare-" Filch started, veins more pulsating than ever, but was interrupted by several loud banging sounds followed by a loud uproar of laughter and hurried footsteps from above.

"What on earth-" Filch muttered and rushed out of the room

He came back in as soon as he left "You two lovebirds stay right here, not a sound" and with that he hurried off to the source of the noise, calling Mrs. Norris as he did and muttering curses under his breath.

"About time..." James said, both hands resting behind his head and plopping his feet on top of the rickety coffee coloured desk, knocking down some of Filch's knickknacks and doodads as he did so. Though he took no notice of this, of course, Lily could find no other word to describe him, except for the fact that he looked remarkably…._cool. _She cursed herself for saying such a thing right after the words escaped her mind.

"The cranky sod finally left. So whaddya think of this place Lily"' James said, as he rested on the two back legs of his chair, his eyes resting on Lily. Though this was just an excuse for James to gaze at Lily, and analyse her features; her shocking green eyes, soft red hair – perfect length – smooth skin, not to pale. He wondered off into his own little dreamland for a moment or so.

"Well….it's not exactly the brightest spot in the castle…" Lily said, attempting not to be rude.

"You can say that again. Right. So lets get outta here then." James said, and swiftly jumped out of his chair, the chair making a _plonk _as it hit the ground.

"_What? Where_ do you think _you're_ going, you heard Filch, we have to stay here!" Lily exclaimed,

"Acch, c'mon Lily! He'll forget about it! Anyway, would you rather have a folder with yourname on it, with the bad things you did today in it-" James mocked mercilessly

"You did it to!" Lily cried, exasperated

"Yes, but I'm use to it"

Lily thought about his offer for a few moments "…..fine."

And with that, they rushed up the corridor, as they did they saw the cause of the commotion earlier, several portraits were crashed onto the floor, smoke covered the hallways. Peeves cackles were still to be heard. A Chandelier was smashed to the ground and one of the staircases had stopped moving.

Lily gawped at the scenario before her, as James ran past it casually "C'mon Lily, it's not that interesting!" James said, grabbing her hand and sending tingles up and down her arm.

They reached the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady,

"Amortentia" James said, the Fat Lady remained asleep. "Amortentia" James repeated, slightly louder this time. The fat lady snorted in her sleep, and rolled over on her bench. "AMORTENTIA!" James yelled

The fat lady awoke with a start "James!" Lily consoled, "Don't be so loud!"

"Alright alllright" the fat lady slurred "I'm awake, no need to-" she hiccuped loudly in her drunken state "-to shoouut" There was a bottle of wine on the bench beside her.

The fat lady giggled like a young schoolgirl repeatedly until she fell of her bench in fits of laughter, clutching her stomach and hiccuping.

"AMORTENTIA!" James bellowed, the scene would be hilarious had they not be afraid of Filch being hot on their heels. Lily remained silent.

The fat lady was still rolling on the floor in mirth's of laughter, she regained herself and burped loudly "teehee" she whispered.

"Now will you _please _let us into the common room?" James exclaimed, slightly annoyed, slightly amused

"M'kaaaaay" the fat lady slurred, just as she was about to open it, she gasped loudly "AH AH AH, you have to tell me the password first you cheeky boy!" she slurred, pointing a wobby, accusing finger at James.

"I just said it-" James exclaimed, before being cut off by Lily

"Amortentia" Lily said calmly

The fat lady swung open and revealed the portrait hole, laughter could be heard easily from within the common room, and snores heard from the fat lady.

Inside the common room, the other marauders were still up along with Daphne. Sirius was lounging on the couch in front of the fire, his head on Daphne's lap who had taken quite a liking to him, laughing as he told a joke no doubt to the attentively waiting Peter, who was sitting cross-legged in front of Sirius on the floor. Remus was ignoring the trio, and sat quietly on the armchair reading a book titled "Peter and Wendy", presumably a muggle book.

"Marauders!" James grinned

"James!" Peter exclaimed

"Jamie!" Sirius smirked

"Evening, James" Remus said, immersed in his book

"Lilybug!" Daphne grinned, Lily grinned and glared back at her.

James walked over to the trio, Lily standing awkwardly by the portrait hole.

James gave them all high-fives, hitting Sirius on the head _Show offs _Lily thought, as she shook her head, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "That's for calling me Jamie" James laughed, as Sirius jumped on him.

After Sirius and James got out of their little banter, hair ruffled and ties undone (as usual) Sirius regained his previous seat on the sofa, however Daphne was now leaning her head on Sirius' shoulder. James sat down on the armchair across from Remus. As Lily made her way to the staircase, a voice came from the sofa.

"Oi, Lily!" Daphne said, looking at the back of Lily's head

"Hmm?" Lily enquired as she turned around

"Where you going"

"To the dorms" Lily answered shortly

"Ah, don't be a boring kid like Remus!" Sirius said cheekily "Only kidding Remus" Sirius grinned as Peter and James laughed

Lily slowly walked over to the quintet and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Daphne.

She scanned the scene before her and noticed the book Remus was reading "Oh, I love that book!" She exclaimed, Remus jumped slightly and glanced at the cover.

"Oh yes, it's a lovely book isn't it!" Remus joined in "I have read it several times and have never gotten bored of it!"

Remus and Lily continued to enthuse over the seemingly age old book, while Sirius and James chatted over things which I'd rather not write down, and Peter listened intently, nodding his head at all the right moments and moving his head back and forth when one of them would speak.

After the conversations stopped, and the Common Room was eerily silent, Sirius spoke up;

"So, did my 'commotion' in the hallways help you get out? I knew you guys were caught" Sirius snickered

"That was you!" Lily exclaimed, and James and her burst out laughing

"We helped too!" Peter said indignantly

"Yeah, but I did the most" Sirius said, winking

"I still think it was a bad idea…" Remus said, "We could have gotten caught"

"Buuut we didn't" Sirius winked again

"How was your _walk _then? You took quite long, how much snogging-" Sirius was interrupted by Remus

"Sirius!"

"Aw, c'mon I'm only having a little fun!"

"No actually, as you know we got _caught_ by Filch, as you know" James grimanced

"Caught doing _what_ exactly?"Daphne said cheekily, grinning like a two-year-old who had just gotten a big wad of candy.

"Daph'!" Lily said huffily

"Alright alright" Daphne raised her hands in an act of play surrender "I was only playing with you!"

"Plus, I must say I do agree, what were you doing while getting caught?" Sirius questioned, a look of pure innocence on his face.

Silence, then: Laughter. Laughter erupted throughout the room, even Lily was laughing. They came to a stop and Sirius, yet again, piped up:

"So Lily, got a boyfriend?" Sirius asked audaciously, winking

Lily stuttered, looking shocked and came to a stop and said a firm "No."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James and Lily, looking from one to another. Soon enough, they caught on and blushed heavily.

"I've got to…um-"

"Yeah-it's-um-very late-"

"Should be asleep-"

"Uh huh! Right, so-"

"Yeah, see you-"

''Night then-"

And with that they both raced their way up the steps to the common room without a backwards glance, both of them blushing ferociously.

"Well, that was entertaining" Daphne grinned

"Sirius, you shouldn't have done that, they haven't admitted their feelings to each other yet!" Remus said sternly, he paused "but it _was_ quite funny, wasn't it?"

The quartet burst out into fits of laughter, much to the distaste of Professor Mcgonagall, who had to come in to the common room to get them to shut up. Remus, Peter and Sirius said a giggly goodbye to Daphne who was also having trouble stopping her laughter, and they laughed their way up the staircase, occasionally tripping over one another.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all folks! I'll update soon this time, I hope *Dodges books* Promise? *dodges more books* Oh, there's no pleasing you! Right, I'm going to be mean now*evil face* I'm not updating until I get more reviews Yeah, I can be evil :P*Gets hit in the face with book and runs away* REVVVIIIEEEWWW<p> 


End file.
